Between The Sheets
by SnappleApple11
Summary: A series of one-shot smutty Captain Swan fics. Will be updated irregularly as inspiration and time allow.
1. Between The Sheets

**A series of one-shot smutty Captain Swan fics. Will be updated irregularly as inspiration and time allow.**

 **This first one is essentially PWP. Just a peppy little something thrown together in light of the coming darkness.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They were just past tipsy when they stumbled out of the Rabbit Hole late that night, with their arms wrapped around each other and a stolen bottle of rum between them, giggling madly at nothing as they tripped their way down the main street of Storybrooke. When they were slightly inebriated like this Killian was usually the more hands-y of the two of them, always sneaking a hand along Emma's thigh or nosing at her neck, Emma happily playing along. And tonight was no exception.

The cool night air did nothing to dampen the heat racing through them, brought on by the evening's drinking and the sparks that always seemed to fly when they were together. Killian's hands blazed a fiery trail along Emma's side, finding every sensitive spot she never knew she had and whispering sinfully in her ear.

"I'll bet you've been thinking 'bout this all day love," He slurred, accent thick with liquor. "I'll bet you were wet just imagining us, mouths on skin, hands 'neath clothes, bet it had you _dripping_ darling."

The combination of liquor and lust in her system had her laughing and moaning at his words. Her hands clutched the lapels of his jacket eagerly, sliding underneath to smooth over the hard planes of his chest and down low on his stomach, playing with the skin just below his belt. His answering groan rumbled under her touch and sent heat spiraling to her center, the anticipation building higher as they walked.

As they made their way up the plank and onto the Jolly Roger, Emma distantly realized that the deck was entirely empty, and that the whole ship likely was too. A smirk lit her face as she dragged Killian behind the mast, out of sight of the town, and fused their lips together. Shoving him against the wood she easily slid her tongue into his mouth, mapping out the cavern and earning her another groan from the pirate. His hand came up to cradle her head, while his hook wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her close so she could feel the evidence of his arousal through his jeans.

She had noticed that Killian was always turned on by her taking charge like this, and by being the one to drive her to such neediness. He would touch and tease her all night, building up the coil inside her tightly until she was hot and wanting. And then as soon as they were alone, or rather alone enough, she would jump him. It had led to many a close encounter in near public places for them, from alleys and hallways to backseats of cars and local town gatherings. And now, it had led them to the very exposed deck of his ship.

Emma dropped the forgotten rum bottle on the deck and dragged her hands down the planes of Killian's leanly muscled abs until she reached his belt. She loosened the buckle; freeing his erection and watching it spring up against his stomach. Emma took the hardened flesh in hand, stroking it slowing while her lips made their way downward to join.

"Gods love, you're exquisite. Always so eager," Killian crooned, head falling back against the mast as she moved to kneel in front of him.

"Eyes on me sailor. I want you watching me," Emma breathed, her mouth barely touching the tip of him.

Killian cracked open his eyes and tilted his head forward, locking blue eyes on green and smirking playfully. "Thought you might. You do love an audience," He replied, cocky.

His cockiness didn't last long when her tongue licked a stripe along the underside of him, swirling over the head and curling around the tip to lick up the bead of pre-cum there. She repeated the action slowly several more times, starting at different points and tracing mindless patterns along his length. By the time she had tongued over most him Killian was gasping out her name, and she finally moved to take him more fully in her mouth. She kept one hand on his hips, holding him steady, and another hand at the base of his cock, stroking it up and down his length in time with the bobbing of her mouth.

"Emma!" His hand came to rest on the back of her head, tugging at her hair in an effort not to plunder her mouth. "Love, If you don't stop soon I'll…"

Emma pulled back enough to look up at him and answer, "I want you to. I wanna see you come." She quickly replaced her mouth on him, hastening her efforts. He grew harder and bigger with every slide of her tongue and mouth. She opened her throat, letting him slide even deeper. He came with a hoarse cry of her name and with strings of his milky essence shooting out, her throat greedily drinking him dry.

She slowed her pace as he came back down to earth, planting a kiss on his tip and pulling his pants up enough so that they wouldn't trip him while he moved. His breathing came out in harsh pants, a sated smile on his face as his arms came to loosely wrap around her and hold her close. Killian tugged her face toward his and she moved willingly, meeting his lips in a lazy, heated kiss.

"Bloody brilliant darling," He murmured against her mouth between kisses. His hand moved down her body to cup her ass. "Allow me to return the favor… Below deck." He punctuated his words by sliding his fingers between her legs to rub along her denim-clad core before retreating back to her ass.

She groaned at his double entendre and moved away from him toward the ladder she knew led to his cabin. "So what're you waiting for pirate? Let's get you below deck," Emma replied.

Killian chased after her, both of them laughing in their still-tipsy state. Emma climbed down the ladder, proud that she only tripped over herself once on the rungs, and made her way to the bed. She heard him follow her down the ladder and took the time to shrug off her jacket before he came to stand behind her. Killian nuzzled at her neck, sucking a hickey into the tender flesh there and nosing at the skin just below her ear.

His hook toyed with the fabric of her shirt, lifting it to expose her stomach and gliding the cool metal along her skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her jeans, lowering the zipper to play with the sensitive skin as they drifted under her panties. He groaned loudly at the wetness he found already coating her core.

"I felt you earlier love. Even through your clothes I could feel you hot and wet for me. Did that turn you on before? Did sucking my cock leave you wet and wanting?"

"Mmm, Killian," Emma hummed, head falling back against his shoulder as she lost herself in the skillful play of his fingers along her entrance. She was tempted to let him finger her to completion right there, standing in the middle of his cabin, but she decided she wanted his mouth more and knew just how she wanted it.

"Get on the bed Killian, let me give you a show first." She said, reluctantly pulling away from him and pushing him toward the bed.

Killian obeyed her, stripping off his clothes until he was shirtless, shoeless, and his pants were now somewhere low enough on his hips to expose his hardening member. He leaned back on the bed, smug expression etched on his features and cock in hand, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream.

Emma had already taken off her jacket and kicked off her boots just as hastily, but took her time removing the rest of her clothes. She fully intended on giving her pirate a real show, so she slid her shirt over her head and ran her hands down her front; briefly stopping to toy with her breasts and pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She locked eyes with him and turned around slowly, hips swaying as she did, and held the eye contact as she bent over to remove her jeans. Emma heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw she was wearing a thong, and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at his reaction.

"Gods, but you are a vision. Take it off love. I want to see all of you," He begged, his hand stroking his member at the sight of her.

She obliged, turning to face him as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her panties quickly followed, and she playfully flicked them toward Killian, who caught them easily on his hook even in his still tipsy state.

"Think I'll be keeping these," Hook teased, tucking the sodden underwear in his pants pocket.

"Lie back. You wanted to go below deck, didn't you?" Emma said. She watched his eyes darken at her words as he obeyed her.

"Demanding tonight, aren't we princess?" He teased, smug expression still glued on his face.

Emma let her hips sway side to side while she walked to him, aided by the natural sway of the ocean rocking the ship. She stood at the foot of the bed and crawled onto her hands and knees. Slinking her way upward, Emma kissed every inch of his skin she could reach and let her bare breasts rub sensually against him, savoring his every moan of delight. Killian's hand and hook came up to play along her skin as she moved, flicking her nipples into hardened peaks when they came in reach.

But Emma kept crawling higher on him, tangling her tongue with his briefly before moving even further upwards to kneel over him, straddling his face. She looked down and saw his darkened eyes locked onto her sopping core. Heat coiled through her when he brought his hand and hook to angle her hips toward his waiting mouth, his hot breath on her center causing her to gasp in anticipation and close her eyes.

"Eyes on me princess," Killian said, mimicking her earlier words. "Watch what I do to you."

"Oh fuck! Killian!"

It was damn near impossible to keep her eyes fixed on him as he licked her slit. The heady sensation of his head buried in her thighs, scruff rubbing deliciously against her skin, tongue running solid and sure over her entrance, it was too much, and she felt herself rising quickly to that golden peak. Just as she was ready to fall over the crest he slowed his tongue's pace, making her whine in frustration.

"Now princess, I'll bring you there soon enough, but I have plans to savor you first," He chuckled against her center, sending even more waves of delight through her. "Gods you taste divine." He said it lowly enough that Emma wasn't entirely sure she was meant to hear it or if it was him commenting to himself. Either way, it made Emma shift her hips eagerly against him, searching for more friction.

His tongue moved to flick against her clit, stealing her breath and forcing her to steady one hand against the wooden walls of the ship for balance and another to tangle in his hair. He teased her bud with slow circles before his fingers slid inside her, pumping slowly in and out in a teasing rhythm. Emma's hips began rutting against his fingers and she rode his face desperately searching for that euphoric high once again. Killian curled his fingers inside her, finding the spot that made her see stars and she was sent tumbling, falling over a waterfall of sensation controlled by him and his talented fingers and tongue.

He coaxed her through her orgasm, her loud moans quieting to cries to relief while he slowed his rhythm to let her ride the wave. When she found her bearings again, Emma slid boneless downward onto the bed, eyes sliding shut and hands reaching for Killian next to her. He moved to settle on top of her, kissing her shoulder and whispering praise into her skin. Emma smiled and tossed her arms around him.

"Need you," She murmured into his ear.

"Then you'll have me."

Killian settled into the cradle of her thighs, his thick length sliding against her heated center and leaving them both moaning at the sensation. He hovered there for a moment, savoring the feeling, but didn't make Emma wait long and thrust inside her all at once, burying his face in her neck.

Emma never tired of this, of the feel of him over her and inside her. His length filling her in a way only he could. It felt safe. It felt like coming home.

Emma lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, surprising him and bringing him deeper inside her. He took that as his cue to start moving, pumping his hips in and out of her in long, languid strokes, intent on dragging out the blissful friction.

"More, please," She begged, raising her hips to meet his strokes, hoping to quicken his pace.

He chuckled at her impatience and lifted his gaze to watch her face. "I told you love, I want to savor you."

His pace stayed slow but he shifted his hips ever so slightly and thrust forcefully inside her, moving deeper and leaving her gasping and wide-eyed. She clung to his shoulders, needing to anchor onto something, and arched her back into his thrusts.

"You're so beautiful like this, breathless and clinging to me," Killian crooned. He lowered his hand down to her rear, giving it a hard squeeze in time with the downward thrust of his hips. She keened loudly at the sensation and he answered with a moan of his own. "Gods love, tell me you want me. Tell me you're mine and I'll send us over the edge together."

"I'm- I'm yours!" Emma cried out, eyes catching his, "And you're mine."

A smile lit up his face. "Aye love, always yours. Always." His pace quickened, thrusts sliding deep and fast enough to hit that magic spot inside her that had her seeing stars and crying out for him. What was a slow and delicious build of rolling waves before was now a monsoon of sensation, overwhelming her in the best way as it overtook her every thought. She could do nothing but feel as he drove them both higher, that golden peak so achingly close. Killian's fingers slid between them to circle her clit, eager to send her over the edge.

"That's it darling, just let go. I've got you."

Emma felt her inner muscles clenching around him, pulling him further inside her as release overcame her in golden waves of relief. Her orgasm triggered his, the milking of his cock within her walls pulling his essence from him. His hips sputtered helplessly against hers, drawing out her high and blinding them both with stars in their eyes.

Awareness eventually crept into both of their minds while they lay boneless against each other, sweaty and sated and only slightly less tipsy than when they left the Rabbit Hole earlier that night. Killian rolled them both over onto their sides, with her still wrapped in his arms and her head half-cushioned against his chest. Their breaths were gasping but in sync, and their eyelids fluttered heavily, threatening them both with satisfied sleep.

"Mm, love you," Killian murmured tiredly, lips hovering over Emma's forehead and arms holding her close. Emma planted a kiss over his heart in silent reply, drifting off to sleep soon after him.


	2. Words

**Because I refuse to believe that phone sex with a man as verbosely inclined as Killian Jones would be anything short of steamy and amazing.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a slow day at the sheriff's station, and Emma was alone at her desk filing papers and wishing she were anywhere else. There was so little to be done that day that she had sent David home shortly before lunch, telling him she would finish up the last of the mundane paperwork herself.

She didn't regret sending David home early, there really wasn't much for him or even her to do today, but now that she was alone the station felt empty and cavernous. The dullness of the papers being filed definitely didn't help things either. Having David around warmed the atmosphere of the room and made even the most boring aspects of the sheriff station feel more like an honorable duty than a job that had just fallen into her lap.

Just as her thoughts were turning lonely, a melodious overture of stringed instruments interrupted the silence of the empty station, and Emma quickly reached for her phone off the corner of the desk. It was the Pirate's of the Caribbean theme music, a ring tone that Henry had specifically set on her phone to match her pirate boyfriend's phone number. She had been annoyed with her son for changing the settings on her phone without permission, but hadn't bothered to change that particular ring tone to anything else.

"Killian, hey," She greeted warmly; glad to have the very welcome distraction.

" _Swan, how goes the paperwork?"_ His lilted accent floated over the phone, and she smiled.

"David told you I was still here, huh?"

" _The prince and I may have exchanged words at Granny's not too long ago. Speaking of, would you want to grab some dinner later?"_

"Killian, I saw you at breakfast, what, a few hours ago? You're already thinking of your next meal?" She laughed.

" _Not really. Perhaps I just missed the sound of your voice, love. These talking phones really are a bloody wonder to indulge in just that."_

The sound of _her_ voice? His voice was the one she could never get enough of. It sent heat spiraling through her and could turn any mundane phrase into an innuendo-laced thrill that would haunt her fantasies. It was sex and sin on steroids, but somehow still painfully honest and open. _His_ voice was a goddamned dream come true.

" _Emma, are you completely alone right now_?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave and pulling her from her thoughts.

"Maybe… Why? You thinking of coming over?" Emma knew his voice only ever dropped like that when he had one thing on his mind, and she felt a curl of heat start to spread through her at the thought. A basic conversation was definitely a welcome distraction from the paperwork, but given a choice Emma would happily take a certain other distraction instead…

Emma heard him chuckle. _"Perhaps. There are certain ideas that spring to mind should I join you at the station…"_ He teased.

"Really?" She shifted, feeling just a little warm. "What would you do if you came over?"

" _You want me to describe it to you?"_

Emma bit her lip in anticipation. "Every filthy detail," She told him. It wasn't hard to picture the imaginative smirk that was probably spreading it's way across Killian's face, and Emma found herself fighting the smirk growing on hers.

" _All right then. I would start by kissing you, long and slow. Take my time and map out every corner of that delectable mouth of yours, swallowing every moan and gasp I could wring from your sweet lips."_

"Yeah?"

" _And I'd be certain to trace a line down your neck with my tongue, and find that spot near the base that always leaves you shivering."_

Dear god, she was breathing harder already and he was only describing kissing her. It figured that phone sex with Killian Jones would be like this. The man really did have a gifted tongue and a way with words.

" _I could leave a mark there, suck and nibble at your creamy skin and leave a love bite. Would you like that Swan? A love bite from the pirate to mark the princess?"_

"Only if I get to leave one on you," She quipped. Emma didn't know how she managed to keep her voice steady as she spoke, her breathing already labored. She already felt like a pile of mush under his words, and it was a miracle she didn't sound breathier.

She heard him groan at her response. _"Oh, gladly. I would gladly take a mark from you. I'd ink it into my skin for all eternity if you wanted me to. Gods woman, you don't know what you do to me. Would you leave a mark on my neck for all to see? Or would you want it somewhere more private, somewhere sacred only for you? Perhaps on my chest, right over my heart."_

She let out a chuckle at that. "If I left something there everyone would see it anyway. Modern clothing or otherwise, you still leave your shirts pretty damn open."

" _Aye, and you love it."_

"You're damn right I do," She admitted.

" _I'd certainly leave a mark on your chest though love, something hidden and just for us, perhaps on the underside? You're so sensitive there, and the sides of your breasts, there's just something utterly responsive and wonderful about touching you there, just skimming my lips across your heated flesh, teasing you and seeing you shiver."_

Emma realized her hand was moving on its own, stroking gently along the sides of her breasts with barely any pressure just like he was describing, the hardening peaks just starting to show through her shirt. She threw a quick glance to the unlocked door and debated getting up from her chair to lock it, but decided not to. It wasn't likely that anyone would actually come in today, but there was an added thrill to the idea that someone _could_ catch her if they walked in. That she could be found getting off to the sound of Killian's voice while alone in the station.

She pressed her hand more firmly against her breast at the thought, rubbing and molding the mound through her shirt and letting out an unmistakable sigh that Killian answered with a gasp of inhalation.

" _Are you touching yourself for me, darling?"_ He asked in awe. _"Where exactly?"_

"My-my breast," Emma answered, the breathlessness she had been feeling since he started this game finally catching up to her voice. "Wishing it was your hand instead, or your tongue."

His answering chuckle sent a curl of heat through her and had her rubbing her breast more firmly. _"You've always seemed to have a fondness for my tongue,"_ Killian remarked, and Emma could practically see his eyebrow lifting smugly. _"And I must admit I'm very fond of using my tongue on you. You make the most delightful sounds when I do. Tell me love, are you touching your bare skin yet?"_

Emma quickly unbuttoned her shirt and yanked her bra cups down, exposing the heated skin of both breasts even as she only worked at one. "I am now," She replied, rubbing at one exposed breast and imagining his large callused hand in place of hers.

" _Eager, aren't we? Touch them for me. Pinch your nipples into the tight peaks I know they can turn into when I use my teeth."_

She followed his wishes, pinching and pulling just like he normally did and switching between both the tips until they were darkened and tight. Emma's breathing came out in harsher gasps that mimicked the groans she heard from Killian on the other end of the phone. Groans that didn't sound as close to the phone as before. Had he put her on speakerphone?

With a smirk Emma realized he had switched his phone to speaker and was getting off on this just as much as she was. It spurned her onward, imagining him alone on the Jolly Roger or in his old room at Granny's or wherever the hell he was calling her from with his pants undone and cock in hand.

The chill of the air on her exposed breasts did nothing to cool the heat that was beginning to overwhelm the rest of her. Her shirt was too warm, her pants too constricting, and she rubbed her thighs together to relieve what tension she could from between her legs.

" _You really do have the most spectacular tits darling. Warm and bloody perfect,"_ He mused, sounding almost as out of breath as she felt.

She couldn't help the half-laugh that escaped her. "So you're- you're a tits man, huh? Not an ass man?"

" _I'm an Emma man,"_ He responded. _"I told you, I'm a fan of every part of you, and every part of you deserves to be thoroughly worshipped. So if you would be so kind, darling, lets bring those hands of yours southward for some more worshipping, but keep the rest of your clothes on."_

Emma's hand obeyed, stopping when she reached the edge of her jeans. "You want me to keep my jeans on?" She asked in clarification.

He hummed in reply, followed by a long groan. Emma could see him in her mind, spread eagle, with his hand lazily stroking his length in a slow and dirty build toward that final tumble over the edge as he listened to her follow his every whim. _"Indeed I do. As delectable as I find your lace-clad bosom I wouldn't spend all my time there. If I were with you now I would move lower to where I know you ache and where I know I can give you such pleasure as you have never known, but to do that we need keep those pants on you for a while longer. Use them to tease you and bring you closer to that golden peak."_

"How?" Emma asked in a rush.

" _By bringing the heel of my palm to your nub and pressing against it ever so gently. I recall there's a seam of fabric near there that presses against you when I do that. Gods, you make the most delicious sounds when I press you there, clothed or unclothed, and it is such a sight Emma. You make such a wanton sight when you're taking your pleasure."_

"Oh fuck," She moaned, hand moving between her widening legs to touch herself as he described. Emma could feel the pressure building inside her, the heat he was inspiring in her rising and threatening to overwhelm her.

" _And I wouldn't stop there. I'd soon press a touch harder, move my hand in a circle against you and keep building you higher and higher. My fingers would join too. Pushing at the entrance to your center through your clothes, pumping against you and teasing you, speeding up and slowing down and changing pace at such a rate you would be unable to think properly or even dream of following its rhythm. And do you know what I would do then? When I knew you had been driven so close to your peak you could nearly taste it?"_

"Wh-what?" She was so close, her fingers following the path Killian was describing in vivid detail along her denim covered clit and center. She knew Killian knew it too. He knew her body so well, knew how far he could push her, what she needed from him, and all the sounds she could make because of him. The pirate had definitely pulled every single moan and gasp and breathless sigh of his name from her lips in the time since they had started sleeping together, and he still managed to surprise her and bring new sounds streaming from her throat.

" _I would taste you darling. Taste you and keep rubbing you. By now you must be soaked, absolutely gushing for me through your clothes, the heat inside you coiling tighter and tighter. I would breathe in the scent of you and watch you trembling for me from between your thighs, trembling for the release only I can give you."_ His voice was low and sinful and strained, and Emma could almost see him stroking himself toward completion as he spoke, his strong hand gripping the hardened flesh. The thought tightened the curl of heat already threatening to pour over her. 

"Shit, I need to- I need-"

" _But I wouldn't let you fall just yet."_

Emma groaned. "Killian please!"

" _I told you, those pants are for teasing you love. What I have in mind for your completion requires you being in a state of lesser dress. Do you think you could do that for me?"_ He was teasing her with his words just like he had teased her only a moment before with his heated descriptions and Emma moaned in further want.

She hastily pushed her jeans down her hips until they were trapped around her knees, unwilling to waste the time and pull them and her boots off fully. She was about to shove her panties down too until Killian's voice stopped her.

" _What color undergarments are you wearing right now?"_

Emma nearly rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You wanna pull that out now?"

" _Humor an old pirate love. I'm painting a scene in my mind with your melodious moans just as I am painting one in yours with my words. What color?"_

"Red," She said finally, wound up frustratingly tight but unwilling to touch herself just yet. Something about touching herself without his phone guidance just seemed out of line with the game they were playing right now, and like her pirate, she did love a challenge. "The one's that kinda match your old vest."

" _The ones I took off of you last night with my teeth?"_ He questioned teasingly, and she could feel another flush coming at the memory of his perfect mouth pulling down her panties reverently. Her fingers came to hover over her panty-clad core, so close to touching but not wanting to break her own unspoken rule for this game.

"Y-yeah, those."

She heard him moan and stifled her own responding sound. _"Do you remember the first time we made love? You wore those same colored panties that night too."_

"You remember that?" Emma asked, genuinely surprised.

" _Of course I do, it concerns you. And because I have such a fondness for that particular pair of undergarments I think I'll have you leave them on for this next bit. But I know how tightly strung you must be right now darling, so worry not, I plan on taking very good care of you."_

"Prove it," Emma challenged, needing him to tell her to do something, to move somehow, to ease the tension that was so built up inside her.

" _Shove the fabric aside Swan,"_ He demanded. _"And tell me, would you want my fingers or my mouth to satisfy you where you ache most?"_

"Mouth," She answered quickly.

" _Can't get enough of my mouth, love?"_ He mused again. _"Just as I can't get enough of your taste. By now I'd have already taken in the sweet scent of you, heady and warm, but now I would be able to taste you on my lips. I could take my sweet time licking every part of your center and coating your essence on my tongue, committing the taste to memory. I would slide my tongue along your slit, not entering you just yet, but gathering all the moisture of you that I could first."_

Emma's fingers mimicked his words as best as she could, shoving the panties aside to slide over her lower lips, teasing herself at his implied request. The spring of pleasurable tension was already coiling itself inside her once again, getting ready to unravel and send her spiraling out of herself very soon.

" _I'd have to hold an arm over your stomach though. We both know how responsive you are to my touch and how much you like to buck and play while I work you over."_ Already she could feel her hips rutting against her own teasing fingers, and she fought to control their motion, to extend out the blissful feelings that much longer. _"My arm would pull you closer though, and my mouth would move from your delicious entrance to find that perfect nub above, sucking on it to hear you scream and watch you thrash for me."_

"Killian, please, oh fuck, I need to-"

" _Touch yourself there for me, darling. How do your fingers compare?"_

She cried out. "They don't! You're tongue is better. It feels so fucking good on me!" Her thumb worked her clit while her fingers began thrusting shallowly into her core, desperately needing the release he had inspired in her. Emma could feel the wave of orgasm fast approaching, and she swam toward it, chasing it down with abandon as she listened to Killian's words spurning her closer.

" _I wish I could see you right now, wanton and wanting and absolutely gorgeous, your heaving breasts exposed to the air and your hand bringing you to completion. You're always so beautiful when you're flushed Emma, so beautiful when you come. Do that for me now. Fall apart for me and let me hear you, Emma,"_ Killian commanded.

She came at the sound of her name on his lips, a wave of pleasure cascading over her in one great sweep. The blood rushed from her head and the vision left her eyes while she lost herself in a blissful haze, content to just float in the pool of euphoria she had fallen into. Through the haze of her orgasm she thought she heard Killian's own strangled moan and a prayerful chanting of her name through the phone, and she hoped he was as spent as she was.

When Emma came back to herself, she realized she was slouched so far down the chair it was a miracle she hadn't fallen off of it. A similar miracle had apparently occurred where her phone was concerned, the device still wedged in her hand between her shoulder and ear as she panted helplessly into the speaker. Her clothes were a complete and matching wreck to the disheveled heap she knew she resembled, shirt and bra thrown open, her pants shoved down to her knees, hand still shifting against her lightly rutting hips. Emma had a vague idea of the picture she painted and she thought briefly of sending a post-orgasm picture of herself to Killian, but decided that it required too much energy.

"Somehow I just knew you would be into phone sex," She managed to breathe out, sated and content against the chair.

His laugh, while slightly distorted over the phone, was music to her now well-tuned ears and a fluttering of feelings and heat washed over her at the sound. _"Is that what this is called? Phone sex? Rather aptly named I suppose."_

"Yeah, it kinda is, huh?"

" _You were as bloody magnificent as always love, but you never did answer my question from earlier. Would you want to have dinner tonight?"_

"Well that's one way to ask a girl to dinner," She joked. Still a little breathless, Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts before replying. "Do you think we could get some take out from Granny's and eat on the Jolly? 'Cause as fun as this was I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight."

Another chuckle came from the other end of the line. _"As you wish m'love."_


	3. Campaign Promises

**Modern AU: Killian and Emma work on opposing political campaigns and have been trying to keep their relationship hidden, which usually means undermining each other publicly and lots of closet make up/'angry' sex privately.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm gonna make you regret that little stunt from earlier Jones," She told him, her mouth half occupied with worrying a bruise into the skin just below his ear.

"I'd like to - Oh God, yes – See you try, Swan," He replied, biting back a moan. His hands worked to unbutton her blouse and loosen it from her skirt, desperate to feel the smooth expanse of her skin under his fingers.

In the two years since Killian Jones had met Emma Swan, and the six months since they had started dating and sleeping together, he had never known her to make idle threats. Not with her political campaign work, and definitely not with their bedroom activities, or as was generally the case, their covert closet activities.

It wasn't easy being so maddeningly in love with someone who worked for a rival political camp, especially when that person's job was to essentially undo all the work that went into his job. Killian was a speechwriter, with a gift for gab and an empty bank account that necessitated he write for whatever politician would hire him, agreed upon ideologies or not. Emma worked in public relations, cleaning up the mess of whatever Killian's speeches and candidate spewed out against her candidate. She came from a well-connected political family that would have rather she stood behind the podium building her own career instead of protecting the political images of others from behind the scenes.

They would have also more than likely preferred if she never had anything to do with someone like Killian Jones.

Pigeon holed into rival political campaigns for state governor Killian supposed it was inevitable that they would meet, but he liked to think that under different circumstances perhaps they could have been together more publicly. As it was, their respective roles in opposing campaigns kept them and their budding relationship in the dark, confining them to clandestine coffee dates over skype and quick romps in storage closets and hotel rooms between crossover campaign stops.

They did their best not to let work interfere with what little time they could find together, but in careers like theirs it was almost impossible to keep the real world out of the bedroom all the time. Such cases usually entailed Emma or Killian apologizing for something ridiculous their candidate said, and then making sweet, apologetic love to the other for making their job harder.

More often than not, when their work made it's inevitable way into the proverbial bedroom, it entailed one of them being mockingly annoyed about their rival candidate's recent poll numbers or a political stunt, and then some decidedly delicious form of retribution would be served. Killian would be the first to admit that that particular flavor of sex was a personal favorite of his, no matter if he or Emma was on the receiving end.

It was the latter that he and Emma found themselves in now, holed up in a storage closet of a local college after their candidates' latest debate. Emma's incumbent candidate, an old man from older money, had sputtered like a fish out of water whenever his unfulfilled early policies were attacked. Killian's challenging candidate, a relative newcomer to politics with more personality than actual experience, had been instructed in several of Killian's closing speech notes to point out those particular failings.

Emma had taken notice, shooting Killian heated glares full of promise for the rest of the evening, her fiery green eyes finding his from backstage and beyond the cameras. When the debate was over and the immediate political fires put out, she sent him a text with simple directions to meet her in a specific hall closet. Killian obeyed, and when she walked in the door minutes after him he was pressed flat against the wall, their mouths meeting in frenzy while their hands pulled ineffectively at each other's clothes.

Emma managed to remove his suit jacket and Killian unbuttoned her shirt, his hand moving to her front. Before he could make contact with the lacy cups of her bra she palmed the growing tent in the front of his pants, distracting him as his hips surged forward to meet her. He groaned in disappointment when she pulled away all too soon.

She tsked at him. "What was that line in the closing speech notes you wrote earlier? Something about my candidate not following through on their promises?" She continued to palm him, rubbing her hand along his clothed length as she slithered sensually down his body.

"Swan," He growled.

"Let me show you what not following through actually looks like, when I build you up over and over until you're absolutely desperate for release," Emma said, eyes never leaving his while her mouth moved over the bulge, her lips closing around the head.

Killian's blood boiled at the sight of her, on her knees in the cramped space of the closet, shirt wide open and her hair mussed from where he had tangled his fingers through it. It would have been enough to make any sane man go mad with desire, and he tilted his hips toward her mouth, urging her to move under the pants. She obliged him, her nimble fingers unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers just low enough so his erection sprang free. Killian sighed in relief now that the pressure of his clothes was gone and smirked down at her.

"Love, if this is how you plan to make me regret anything then I implore you to keep trying. Maybe someday this delicious torture will stop being so bloody heavenly," He teased, mouth quirked upward. Killian knew he was baiting her, knew full well she would deliver on her promise to make him beg, but he couldn't be bothered to care, not when the sight of her hot and wanton in front of him was enough to have him hard as a rock. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have plans for her later too.

Emma returned his smirk, meeting his eyes with a mischievous glimmer and letting her warm breath meet his sensitive skin. "We'll see how you're feeling after this Jones." After that initial moment of reprieve Emma took her sweet time with him, tasting his entire length from base to tip like a treat. Her tongue darted out to collect the drop of pre-cum on his tip before moving to the sensitive underside of his cock. He shuddered at the sensation; his fingers winding gently through her hair just so he could have something to hold. Her hands worked their way up and down his inner thighs before reaching his balls and gently fondling them, pulling away every time he came close to release.

"Oh fuck, that's good," He breathed. It was blissful agony. Her mouth, playful and hot and wet around him, toying with his length and holding him so close to that golden plateau but never letting him fall over the edge. Killian closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the closet wall with a thud, letting the feel of her ministrations serve as inspiration enough for a visual. Every stroke of her tongue and hand around his length, every curl of her lips along him, every time her fingers dipped back further and met the sensitive skin past his balls, it all shot sparks of color behind Killian's eyelids in a living painting that she created. Bursts of colorful fireworks exploded behind his eyes, building him slowly toward a grand finale that was sure to be even more spectacular should she ever let him get there.

"Emma, more please. I need…" He started to beg.

Emma's pace was leisurely, controlled, and it was only after she brought him to the brink several times that she took him fully into her mouth. The sudden enclosure of heat around his over-sensitive skin almost had him coming right then, but Emma pulled back enough to keep him from falling, only sliding him back in bit by bit. She bobbed her head slowly at first, speeding up gradually only to slow down to a snail's pace again as he neared completion.

"Bloody hell, Swan, please, either finish me now or…" Killian pleaded, his words and thoughts cut off when she deep throated him quickly, holding him there a moment before pulling out and away just as fast.

"I told you, this is punishment to make you beg, and so far, I'm not impressed," She told him, voice throaty with lust and confidence.

He could just imagine the smirk that was probably gracing her beautiful lips as she spoke, the mischief in her eyes as she took in the sight of him completely at her mercy. Soon Killian was breaking out in a sweat trying to keep his composure, and he was quickly failing. He pleaded and begged for release in broken and incoherent sentences, not sure if he was actually saying them aloud or very vibrantly thinking them. He must have said some of his desperate ramblings out loud though because Emma rewarded him with a long moan around his cock, the vibrations shooting straight to his center and forcing him to return the sound with a low moan of his own. Emma did it again, the sound sending waves of pleasure through him that had Killian fighting to keep from ramming his length down her throat in his need for release. When she moaned again Killian dared to look down at her, and he groaned low and long in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

If he thought the sight of Emma on her knees for him was maddening before, she had upped the ante by shoving her pencil skirt up to her waist and working one hand between her legs. Her hips bounced up and down in time with her mouth's work on his cock, trying to bring herself to completion even as she was going to deny him his. It had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

"God that's hot," He breathed. "Does this get you wet love? Fuck, right there! Do you need me, as I need you?" She moaned at his words, the pressure of her mouth on his cock faltering a little as she neared her orgasm. Killian tried to focus, to form his words at least somewhat coherently in his mind so he could put his own plan into action. "I'll bet you're dripping darling. I'll bet there's a- Oh bloody hell! – A spot on that floor underneath you with your essence. Are you imagining my fingers in you right now, or my cock? It must be my cock; it's already- God yes! – In that pretty mouth of yours, why shouldn't it be inside your head too?"

Emma's mouth left his cock and her head dropped forward onto his thigh, gasps and puffs of air leaving her mouth and hitting his length. Her hand kept running up and down his cock, but Killian could tell her attention was quickly shifting to the growing pressure between her legs, exactly where he wanted it. "You know how it feels when I'm deep inside you, hard and hot and hitting you right where you need it. Show me you need it love. Show me how gorgeous you are when you fall apart."

Emma's hand twisted under her and Killian knew she was furiously rubbing at her button, pushing herself over the edge. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to stop a hoarse cry from leaving her as she came hard. Her face contorted in pleasure as waves of orgasm hit her and she slumped further against his leg. She looked content but Killian knew from experience she was nowhere near ready to be done.

Killian's breathing was staggered as he spoke, his body still tightly strung from her ministrations and teasing. "If you're through with this game, love, I've a much better idea for us both- Oh fuck!"

His words were cut off in a gasp when she quickly took him in her mouth again. She hollowed her cheeks around him in retaliation for his distraction, his legs nearly giving out under him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Emma teased, releasing him with a pop. Killian only smirked in reply, and yanked her upright before she could go back to her treat. He was still leaning heavily against the wall, his legs unsteady beneath him, but he managed to turn them around and pin her back to the other wall, lining their bodies up shoulder to knee, letting her feel exactly how hard and ready he was thanks to her.

"You were saying darling?"

"No fair," She pouted, her lips turned out in annoyance but her eyes sending a very different, very eager and excited message.

"Turnabout's fair play, love. And I've got plans for you," Killian told her, leaning forward to kiss her hard and slow, putting all his pent up tension into their lips. His arm wound around her waist while his other hand cradled her neck, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Emma's fingers clutched at his hair, playfully tugging at the strands and sending sparks through him.

When they broke apart a lustful smile found it's way onto Emma's face. "Well then get to it, or are you all talk?" She lifted one leg up to wrap around his thigh, bringing his painfully hard length in contact with her soaked core. Killian groaned at the feel of her, rocking his hips against hers several times, leaving them both panting and dazed at the heated contact. Her fingers were still woven through his hair when he reluctantly pulled away and they stayed there as he slid down her body, his lips kissing whatever patch of skin he could reach.

Killian knelt in front of her and held her still-raised leg aside, shooting her a wink when he lifted it over his shoulder. Emma was still flushed from her previous orgasm but unless he was imagining it, he would swear the red blush was extending down to her ample chest. He knew he wasn't imagining the heat and lust in her eyes as she stared down at him from hooded lids.

"You and I both know I'm not just talk, and that my mouth has many, many, talents." He punctuated his words with a rain of kisses on the silky skin of her inner thigh, sliding higher and letting the stubble on his chin rub against her. One hand held her steady while the other rubbed maddening circles along the back of her leg where ass and thigh met, leaving her to shiver in anticipation.

His hand moved again, pulling her underwear aside to run a finger along her still-wet slit. Emma sighed in relief, hips inching forward to him. "That's it Swan," He urged, fingers finally diving into her depths to give her what she craved. He pushed more fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly at first, building her toward another peak. His thumb brushed against her clit, just lightly enough to create pressure but not enough to force her over the edge.

Killian watched Emma's body carefully, judging how close she was as she panted his name and lifted her hips to him. Every curl and thrust of his fingers inside her, every circle of his thumb on her clit, brought her higher, but just as she had done with him earlier, he didn't let her fall. His fingers worked on her, speeding up and slowing down again and again, her hips chasing his fingers each time he did in an effort to jump from the blissful plateau he had built for her.

"God, Killian…"

"How's it compare Swan? To your own fingers?" He asked, his fingers moving intentionally slow and mouth still brushing against her thigh, dangerously close to where she wanted him but not nearly close enough.

She hummed contentedly. "Better, but I want more…" Her hips rolled invitingly toward him.

"Greedy, aren't we? Would you rather my mouth?"

"Mouth, please!"

Killian chuckled at her, fingers curling inside her to find that spot that had her gasping for breath. "Now who's begging whom? Hmm?"

Emma gave his hair a sharp tug and he winced. "Careful Jones," She warned, still breathless and dazed but with eyes that promised retribution.

"Always knew you liked it a little rough, Swan," He replied, chagrined but a cocky smile still in place. After another tug to his head, he chuckled again and breathed out, "As you wish, my love."

Killian twisted his head until he could nuzzle her soaked, panty-clad core, breathing in her scent. His fingers pulled out of her, and were quickly replaced with his tongue diving in to lap at her entrance. His thumb continued to rub circles around her clit and Emma sighed heavily at the sensations, the pressure building again. Killian's other hand stroked along her thigh and rear, spreading her even more for his feasting mouth. His tongue left her entrance for her button and his fingers found their way back inside her, thrusting and circling several times and gathering moisture on the ends.

The fingers moved backward toward her puckered hole, rimming her lightly and she jumped a little at the sensation of him back there. Killian glanced up at Emma in question, gauging her reaction. She nodded and tugged him closer. "Please, Killian," She breathed.

Killian went back in, tongue circling her clit and one finger just starting to push into her rear entrance. Emma's moans grew louder at the new sensation and her hand flew up to her mouth, muffling the sounds before anyone outside could hear them. "Relax darling, I've got you."

Emma let out a low moan as he continued to tongue her clit; circling it softly and helping her relax while he worked a second finger inside her tight ass. He moaned against her, the vibrations shooting up into her and leaving her to grasp his hair desperately. Soon his fingers were thrusting in and out of her shallowly, slowly opening her up and leaving her to shift her hips against him. His tongue pressed more firmly against her clit, finally pushing her over the edge and she arched her back, pressing her hips even closer to his eager mouth.

Killian continued to stroke her through her orgasm, gradually slowing his pace as she came back to awareness. He lowered her leg from his shoulder to the ground and kissed his way to standing. He spent a fair amount of time on her breasts, mouthing at the swell of them and palming the lace-clad flesh eagerly until he felt Emma begin to run soothing fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck, gently urging him higher.

"You're always so beautiful when you come Emma, so fucking beautiful." He kissed her hard, pouring all his love and passion for her into their connection. She kissed him with just as much affection and heat, clinging to him as she tried to convey with her lips what Killian knew she couldn't say yet with words.

"God, I need you Emma, please. If you want me to beg more I will, just let me inside you darling," He pleaded against her lips.

"Fuck, yes. Condom?"

"My wallet, in my back pocket," Killian managed to stammer, cock rutting against her soaked entrance in a desperate search for friction.

Emma reached around for his back pocket, pulling his wallet out after giving his ass a quick squeeze. She pulled the condom out and dropped the wallet to the floor, ripping the wrapper open and quickly rolling it over his length. Killian picked her up by the backs of her thighs, urging her legs around his waist as he pinned her even more firmly between himself and the wall. In one smooth motion he thrust into her, giving them both what they craved. He sighed in relief against her neck, mouthing at the skin there while she clutched at his shoulders for support.

"Shit, Killian you feel so good. Been wanting you since the fucking debate started," She breathed out.

"I know love, me too. But you've got me now. You've always got me," Killian reassured her, pulling his hips away only to thrust them back in quickly. In and out, in and out, Killian set a brutal pace, eager to all at once alleviate and build the pressure that Emma had created in him earlier. Emma gasped at his pace, meeting his hips with downward pulls of her own, chasing her pleasure.

Killian's hand slid between them to swipe at the sticky release gathering where they were joined, coating his fingers as much as possible before sliding his hand back toward her rear entrance. He rimmed her ass again and she moaned at the contact, forcing her hips down onto his fingers. Killian gradually pushed his fingers inside her, moving them in bit by bit with every thrust of his hips into her center, until he was knuckle deep in her ass, pushing the digits smoothly in and out. Emma's incoherent pleas for more spurred Killian on, and he smirked against her throat.

"There's a good girl. You like that?" Killian asked, thrusting his cock into her deeply in time with the thrust of his fingers in her ass.

"Fuck, yes! Please, Killian, more! So close," She cried out.

Killian chuckled. "Do you want more of this," He teased as he stilled his hips and pushed his fingers deeper inside her, scissoring them. "Or- Or this." Killian's hips slammed up into her, her body jumping and breasts bouncing at the movement.

"I swear Jones, I will leave you blue-balled if don't finish this," Emma threatened, clenching her inner muscles around him in a move that threw off his rhythm and had him faltering, staggering against the wall to catch his breath.

"That's how – God yes, right there – I told my candidate to say it at the debate tonight," Killian mentioned, hips rutting into Emma hard and deep, bringing her higher and higher, closer to the golden peak they both craved.

"That the governor left the state – Fuck! – Blue-balled with empty promises?"

"Exactly. Thought it'd be a good sound bite for the press," He bit out, teeth working at the skin of her collarbone.

"Be glad he didn't say it like that. Your - Oh yes! – Your candidate's enough of a fruit-throwing monkey as it is," She complained to him between thrusts.

Killian held his hips deep inside her, circling them and grinding against her center, leaving her to groan helplessly at the feeling. "And yours is riding his family's name to elected office again. But neither of them has anything to do with your delicious arse, love, or the fact that I'm knuckle-deep inside it" He told her, squeezing her rear with his free hand and carefully curling the fingers inside her, earning him a long moan from her.

"Killian, I'm so close, I just need…"

"Take what you need love. I'll catch you."

One of Emma's hands left his shoulder and slid between them as he thrust into her again and again. She stroked her clit in fast circles that soon had her trembling and coming apart around him, biting at his neck to keep from crying out. Her walls clenched exquisitely around his length and all he could think of in that moment was how much being inside her felt like heaven. Her warmth coated him, and her shuddering walls triggered his release as he continued to rut against her and finally spent himself inside her. Killian leaned heavily against her for some time while they tried to catch their breaths. Eventually he pulled out of her, letting them both slide boneless to the ground to lean against the wall.

Killian somehow found the energy to tie up the condom and glanced around helplessly in the darkened space for somewhere to throw it. He spotted what looked like an extra trash bag by some janitorial supplies and dropped the used condom inside.

"Really?" Emma chuckled at him.

"Make due where you can, love. 'Sides, I wasn't planning on pocketing the bloody thing," He replied with a smile.

In the comfortable silence that followed Killian reveled in the way their gasps broke the quiet in the tiny closet, and the way the cramped space forced them closer together. His hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers while his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand. Emma dropped her head to his shoulder and twisted her body towards him, her other hand coming to rest on his arm.

"One of these days, love, we're going to meet up on the campaign trail and I'll get to take you out for a proper date, no more hiding," Killian told her, still breathless.

Emma nudged her chin against his shoulder, a sated but sad smile on her face. "Not likely Jones. Not as long as we're on opposite sides of this race, and every other race for that matter."

"I've been giving that some thought. Perhaps its time we found a way to join our own side?"

Emma twisted her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"The debate moderator, Regina Mills, what did you think of her?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "The mayor? I think Governor Spencer and your guy Walsh actually agreed on calling her the Evil Queen. It's probably the one thing they've agreed on during this entire mess of a campaign."

"Aye, but what did you think of her tonight?" He asked again.

"I think she kicked both their asses at their own debate and it was awesome," Emma told him honestly, an impressed smile finding it's way to her face.

"What do you say we give her a call, love? Convince her that perhaps she's cut out for more than small town politics, and that we're the right people to get her where she ought to be?"

Emma smirked excitedly. "A third party candidate? I'd say lets wait till morning for a more business appropriate hour, but I'm in."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **So apparently I'm getting into the habit of writing one-shots with multi-chap story potential but not actually getting off my proverbial butt to write said multi-chaps. That's a mid-year's resolution (Like a new years resolution, but in the middle of the year well after you've already given up on your original resolutions) right there, finishing the stories/universes I unwittingly create.**


	4. Bliss

**Trying out a new writing style and present tense with this one. Not sure how I feel about it, but what do you think? Post-coital bliss and reminiscing about the first time together, set in Storybrooke but not at any particular point in time. Post Jolly Roger returning and Pre-Dark Swan I guess?**

 **None of the recognizable things are mine.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She's dressed in one of his silken black shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts decorated with yellow ducks. Her hair is more akin to a bird's nest than the golden waterfall she tames it into during the day, and curled up as she is against his side on the tiny bunk, it's impossible for her not to kick him in the night as she dreams, nor is it impossible for her avoid drooling on him a little either, although he'll wipe away the evidence before she wakes and she'll be none the wiser.

All in all, Emma Swan has never looked so beautiful to him as in this moment when she's unguarded and imperfectly perfect, trusting him with her unspoken secrets.

Beneath them the Jolly Roger gently rocks in time with the ocean waves, reminding Killian of the slow and deliberate way he took her earlier that very evening, with deep strokes meant to drag out the encounter in a gradual build up, meant to savor every moment, every breath and sigh.

He lets out a sigh of his own as he recalls the wide-mouthed awe that captured her features when she let go and finally tumbled over the edge, the glassy stare in her emerald eyes and the way her lips curled upward almost without her permission. Killian rubs his thumb along the bare patch of skin he finds between her shorts and the shirt; delighting in the shiver it sends through her as she sleeps.

As intimate as sex with Emma Swan is, the truly magical moments are in the aftermath, in the unmasked post-coital bliss when Killian can just hold her and know she will still be there in the morning. It's a fear he knows she still grapples with constantly, the urge to run and protect her heart warring with her desire to stay and be part of something, to be truly intimate and open with someone.

It's a desire he's fought with too since Milah's death, but with Emma now he can only find reasons to stay.

Killian has used sex as a release for centuries, the base act of fucking providing a brief reprieve from his grief and anger. Even now with Emma finally in his arms he finds himself slipping between wanting to be the devoted lover his Swan deserves and the grief-stricken pirate just looking to escape his pain for a few lonely hours in the arms of a stranger. It's yet another unfortunate commonality he and his Swan share. Sex after Neal's betrayal would have been merely a way to scratch an itch for her, to not feel quite so alone for a night. There would have been no staying the night, no real intimacy of any sort. He could almost picture her gathering her clothes in the aftermath of such an encounter, a faceless stranger still tangled in the sheets while she awkwardly dressed and ran out the door.

He's eternally grateful that Emma trusts him enough to stay the night and let him hold her, and even trusts him enough to let him take care of her when they're intimate. Killian remembers the first night they spent together, weeks before, when they came together in a passionate flurry on his ship. The need to feel each other finally boiling over into physical touch as they started stripping before they made it to his cabin. She'd whispered filthily in his ears how much she wanted him inside her, and he'd have likely taken her right then, but his fingers met her already soaked core and an overwhelming desire to taste her came over him, sending him to his knees with his face between her legs. He remembers the fear and insecurity that came over her then, washing over her face like a bucket of cold water, and it occurred to him at that moment that despite her eagerness for him, the thought of him eating her might somehow have been too intimate.

Killian had made a silent vow to make sure that fear never found a place on her face again.

"Emma? Love?" He'd questioned, rocking back onto his heels.

Her beautiful green eyes had shifted sideways and upwards and all around, avoiding looking at Killian at any cost. "It's nothing. I just…"

"Do you trust me?"

Emma finally met his gaze, the hesitance and fear still there but the heat of desire swirling beneath. "You know I do."

"Let me take care of you darling. Let me love you as you deserve." His hand ran along her thigh in a soothing caress, gaze locked on hers as he watched the play of emotions rush across her face. She's always been more physically expressive with her feelings and fears than talkative about them, and Killian has found it far more enlightening to her character, making him fall in love with her a little more.

She had nodded her assent, one hand taking the back of his head and urging him forward. He had spent the rest of the night worshipping her, sending her over the edge time and again until she was hoarse and begging for him and his own need had turned into a physical ache. Then he finally took her.

In the morning he'd woken to her kissing her way down his chest, and when her mouth met his growing length he'd forgotten to be surprised that she had stayed the whole night.

Killian is so lost in his memories that he doesn't catch the movement of Emma's waking hand moving southward from his chest, doesn't make the connection that the tickling on his skin is moving closer to his clothed and semi-hard length. When her hand reaches its destination, his sharp intake of breath is answered with a sleepy chuckle from her, puffs of air hitting his bare chest where she nuzzles against him.

"Morning," She says softly.

He hums in reply, the arm wrapped around her back tugging her closer. "S'too early for morning. Still dark out."

"Says the sailor up before dawn." Her lips trace formless shapes on his skin, leaving a heated trail behind.

Her hand is still palming him over the cloth of his soft sleep pants, and Killian feels his breathing quicken, feels his length hardening and coming to life under her touch. He pants her name, softly, pleading, and she answers with a firm grasp on him, silencing his pleas. Emma swiftly moves her hand under the waistband of his pants and finds him, silken skin over a steely length. She works her hand up and down his shaft, bringing him to that golden peak with an efficiency that only comes with lovers well used to one another. Killian ruts into her hand, desperate for her touch, desperate to kiss her, to tell her how incredible she is and how beautiful and how much he loves her, but her strokes are firm and knowing and silence him too easily, and all he can do is let her have her way with him like she has with his heart. He comes in thick ropes on her hand and she slows her strokes enough to ease him through his orgasm, a heated smirk on her face as awareness comes back to him.

Emma moves off the bed afterward and grabs a spare cloth, cleaning her hand and him, and Killian gets a good look at her in the moonlight bathing the cabin. Her hair is in an even more deplorable state than before, likely due to his hand grasping at the strands in need, and there's a heat in her eyes that he fully intends to sate.

She crawls back onto the too-small bunk with him, tucking herself against Killian's side and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Killian's hand curls around her, sliding along her clothed skin and moving between her thighs, fingers dancing along the seam covering her center. He rubs a finger along her clothed slit, wanting to reciprocate, but she pushes his finger away, wrapping the arm around her back and curling against his body again. "Swan, let me…"

"Ssh," She hushed him. "Sleep pirate. I know you'll take care of me later."

He stares at her in tired confusion, and she sees the question there.

"Because I wanted to, and because it's you," Emma tells him. He can't see the content smile on her face, but he can feel it where her mouth is pressed against his skin, just as he can feel the way she curls her hand around his chest and she can surely feel the desirous beating of his heart.

'I love you,' Killian thinks loudly. He hopes she understands his silent thoughts, even as he knows she's not ready to say it back yet, so he settles for tucking her and those ridiculous sleep clothes tighter to him and breathing in the scent of her tangled hair, the scent of sunshine and cinnamon and hard-earned bliss.


	5. Camelot

**S5E2, After Regina reassures Arthur that she is the Savior and Emma is standing awkwardly in the doorway. Emma leaves and Killian follows. Soooo I guess I'll call this comfort smut?**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She knew Killian saw her leave. Again. Knew that he saw the hurt on her face when Regina had reassured Arthur that she was the Savior in addition to being the former Evil Queen. Knew the pirate would follow her into the hallway, leaving her parents and Regina inside with Camelot's king.

She also knew he would want to talk about it, but she wasn't ready for that. Emma needed to get her thoughts about what had just happened in order first, if that were even possible.

Emma refused to admit that Rumplestiltskin's doppelganger had been right, but she had gotten a small rush after pulling Robin back from the dead. There was a fire racing through her, an energy that she needed to vent somehow. It sang in her veins and screamed at her to do something, and when she looked up from Robin's revived form she locked eyes on Killian and went for him, catching him off guard. The moment their lips met she had to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer and pressing harder, but it wasn't enough. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, the motion softer than she intended, and he reacted, kissing her back just as desperately. It both soothed and ignited the fire inside her, but when she moved to pull him impossibly closer he pulled back, coming to his senses.

"Emma?" He questioned. "You all right?" He knew something was wrong. He always seemed to know.

"I'm fine," She lied. "I feel a little woozy, I think I'll lie down for a bit."

Killian's fingers dragged against her palm as she left the room that first time. His eyes never left her when she looked back, and she knew they would be locked on the open door long after she had gone.

The fairly one-sided conversation with not-Rumplestiltskin in the hallway had put her off balance and on edge, shaking some tenet inside her that needed reassuring. So Emma went back to the room, part of her recognizing that the people inside it were the ones to help rebuild that tenet, and stopped in front of the door in time to hear Regina lie to Arthur about her role as Savior. Her friend's declaration had hurt, but Emma couldn't fully explain why. If Regina wanted to play the Savior for Camelot, then fine, she could do that. The idea of people looking to Regina for help and hope had to be a new, if decidedly intoxicating, feeling for the former Evil Queen. Besides, who was Emma to stop someone else from stepping up to the plate for once? And if Mary Margaret and David wanted to help her fool Arthur and his knights, then great, Regina would need all the help she could get.

So why did it hurt?

Maybe it was because Emma felt like she wasn't needed anymore, like she was now just some tool to be used and put away on a whim, and when she wasn't needed she was something to be feared, a ticking time bomb that couldn't be defused. Emma knew that wasn't actually true, that they all cared about her, but no matter how many times she told herself that, the words were drowned out by the gleeful sneer of the former Dark One, his reptilian voice cackling merrily at her expense.

"You don't honestly believe they trust you still, do you?" He asked, voice mocking. "They saw what you almost did to Merida. They're afraid of you, of what you can do. Why would they trust the recovery of Merlin to the new Dark One? Even if you were the Savior once upon a time?"

His voice followed her as she left the room again, never quieting and never slowing. She let her feet carry her down the stone stairs and tunnel-like hallways with little thought. It didn't matter where in the castle she ended up, just so long as there was a chance of getting away from that god damned hallucination.

"Dearie, there's no denying they're scared of you. Face it. Embrace it. Use it. They're scared of what you can do? Let them be, let them see what you'll do and let them know you mean business," The voice tempted her, its every intonation like a beckoning finger.

Emma shook her head, trying to physically rid herself of the impish sound but finding it impossible. The former Dark One may as well have set up shop in her skull and eardrums with the way he sent more of that cursed darkness racing through her, more of the energy she had felt from reviving Robin, trying to tempt her with it's delicious sweetness.

"Swan?" Killian asked, his voice cutting through Rumplestiltskin's words and bouncing off the stone of the empty hall in a blissful echo.

Emma stopped walking. Turning to face him at the far end of the corridor, she leaned heavily against the wall. She wasn't tired, but the sudden silence from not-Rumplestiltskin reminded her just how long the day had been. Killian approached her carefully, his new leather coat fluttering behind him in a non-existent breeze. Emma let his growing nearness wash over her, let his presence calm her like a gently rolling sea underfoot as he came to stand in front of her.

"Sure you're all right, love?" His hand traced her cheek in a motion meant to soothe, but the contact lit another fire inside Emma and she leaned into his touch, sighing in contentment. Her hand rose to grasp his and she turned her face in his hand, her lips meeting his palm in a heated kiss. "Emma?" He breathed.

Emma looked up at him from hooded eyes, deciding she knew the perfect way to vent her leftover energy and maybe satisfy the humming in her veins. Wordlessly, she twined their fingers together, tugging him further down the hallway, and wordlessly Killian followed her.

Together they wound their way through the castle, up and down stairs and hallways and twisting corridors, until they reached the door to Emma's room. Emma pushed the door open and pulled Killian inside, closing it behind them with a solid thud.

"Swan, before, when you were-"

Emma shook her head vehemently at him. "No talking," She insisted, stepping toward him and letting one hand run along his muscled chest. "Not tonight. Please? I just need you here. With me."

Killian looked at her hard, his eyes searching her for several moments before they softened and he lowered his lips to hers in a kiss. "As you wish," He breathed, reverent and loving.

He pulled their entangled hands up and encouraged her to rest her hand on his shoulders. His hook arm was already tugging her closer as his hand dragged up her side slowly, teasingly, reaching the back of her head and tilting it to deepen the kiss.

His desire to worship and savor was sweet but entirely too slow. She needed it faster, harder. She needed him to tame the fire that was coursing its way through her until she was hoarse and satisfied. So she reached up with both hands and yanked him closer by the lapels of his new jacket, earning her a grunt of surprise as his arm tightened around her.

"Swan-" He started to say between kisses, but she interrupted him.

"I'm not gonna break Killian, and I'm not gonna go dark in one night. I need you. Now." Emma planted her lips on his again for a heated moment before letting her mouth wander down his neck. She nipped and tugged aggressively at the corded skin there, conveying her need and reveling in the groans that vibrated through him.

He seemed to get the message after that, and the air between them shifted, the adoring man giving way to the aggressive pirate. Killian moved the hand at the nape of her neck to grasp some of her hair, pulling it backward and forcing her mouth away from him. She hissed at the movement, loving the tinge of roughness, the hint of something more. When Killian spoke again his voice was hard and lustful and sent more fire shooting through her. "As you wish," He repeated, lowering his mouth toward her pulse.

Emma moaned at his words, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him there. The feel of him was intoxicating, the hardened muscle of his chest against the soft curve of hers, the growing ridge pressing against her stomach. This was what she wanted, this neediness, this desire just to have each other in a tangle of limbs and incoherent want. This was what would satisfy the fire in her veins. Lost in the feel of him against her, she almost missed the movement of his wayward hook as it traveled south, gathering her skirts up to make way for his hand, which had left her hair at some point.

He shoved one leg roughly between hers, spreading her for his questing fingers. The digits probed her entrance in several quick swipes before shoving inside her roughly and thrusting.

"Oh, yes!" Emma cried out at the sudden intrusion, her eyes falling shut in relief.

Killian pulled his head away from where he had worried a mark into her neck. "Look at me, Swan. Open your eyes and let me see what I do to you," He demanded.

She obliged, and was rewarded with a curl of his fingers forward until they found that spot that had her seeing stars. His fingers pumped in and out of her with no rhythm, no sense of his usual adoration. Just a quick finger fuck to get off, and Emma found she needed it, craved the rush that came with it.

"Is this what you wanted, love, to fall apart on my fingers? Fast and hard?"

"Please!" Emma rocked her hips into his hand, reaching for that golden peak.

She tried to steady herself with her hands on his shoulders but was almost certain that it was his hook arm, wrapped around her waist like a vice, that kept her from collapsing. Her fingers curled into his jacket as his movements quickened inside her, but she never took her eyes off his, loving the way his irises darkened in time with her every pant and moan. And when his thumb rubbed against her clit furiously and he sent her over the edge with his name on her lips, her vision went white with an outline of his smirking face in front of her.

"Bloody gorgeous," Killian said. At least, Emma thought she heard him say it, but it was entirely possible she had started hallucinating again.

He slowed his fingers as she came down, easing her through the waves of fast and dirty pleasure before pulling his fingers from her and wiping them clean on the undersides of her gown. Killian's hook arm continued to hold her steady, but his grip and gaze were no longer that of the cock-sure pirate. They were softening into something thoughtful, but Emma wasn't ready for that yet. Not when there was still magic thrumming inside her that needed an outlet.

"More," Emma breathed against his lips before crashing her mouth onto his and yanking him forward toward the bed. She poured all her energy and desire into the kiss, trying to convey the urgency of her need for him. Killian's returning kiss was emotive in a way that rivaled his words. It was surprised and loving, resigned but determined, and heated, so fucking heated and demanding.

His arms wrapped around her again and she felt the backs of her knees bump into the edge of the bed. She didn't get to pull them backwards though, because Killian stopped her just before it, trailing the tip of his hook along her spine, not enough to cut her, but enough to serve as a warning before he lifted his hook again and tore through the laces holding her dress together. Emma moaned when the cold metal of his appendage met her bare skin and she arched her back into the touch. His hook yanked her sleeves and the top of her dress down, trapping her arms and exposing her breasts. His mouth followed quickly after worrying another mark into her neck. His lips and tongue explored her chest, swirling around one nipple and tugging on it gently with his teeth while his hand groped its twin roughly.

Emma's breathing quickened and she tugged on his jacket, trying to force it off him. He let her push the offending material off, the fabric hitting the floor heavily while her fingers pulled at his vest and shirt. She needed him, needed to see him and feel him and taste him on her tongue.

When he was finally shirtless she ran her hands and tongue along his skin, tracing mindless patterns that had him groaning in response. Her hands had started to venture south, dipping just beneath the top of his pants, when Killian pulled away from her and Emma whined in complaint. "Ladies first, darling," He said, his hook moving to pull her dress the rest of the way down, leaving her flower crown in place and her skin bare to his appreciative gaze.

Emma let herself fall back on the bed and sighed, the feel of the bedspread somehow softer on her skin than the sheets on her own bed back in Storybrooke. She stretched out along the covers, delighting in the way the fabric slid smoothly along her bare skin. Emma heard a groan above her and opened her eyes to see Killian, now nude, watching her with unrestrained lust in his gaze, his hand wrapped around his engorged cock.

"Bloody siren," He mumbled.

"You coming or what, pirate?" She teased, one arm raised over her head and the other trailing down to smooth over her breast, flicking at the nipple.

His lips tipped up in a smirk. "I told you, ladies first darling. I'll have you coming again soon enough. Now spread those legs and let me see that pretty pink cunny of yours."

She answered him with a smirk of her own, opening her legs and giving him a view of her still dripping cunt. He groaned again and crawled between her thighs, settling his weight between them and letting his chest hair rub deliciously against her peaked nipples. Killian lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard. His tongue swept through her mouth, claiming the space and controlling the pace of the kiss even as Emma tried to tilt his head with her hands.

"Wrap your legs around me, love. There's a good girl," He told her between kisses. Her shift brushed her center against his length and Killian growled at the sensation. His hips thrust forward just outside her cunt, coating the end of his cock in her essence. Emma locked her ankles around his back and pulled him closer, trying to bring him inside, but he held himself still just outside her, teasing her sensitive flesh.

"Killian," Emma groaned in complaint.

The pirate chuckled at her eagerness. "Tell me what you want Emma. Say it and its yours."

"I want you," She said, rolling them over until Killian was on his back and she was straddling his hips. "I want you inside me." Emma took his cock in her hand and guided him inside her, not giving herself time to adjust before moving over him. Her thrusts were fast and harsh, meant to bring them both to the edge of sweet release quickly. There was still so much fire in her veins, so much energy she needed to expend, and a quick roll in the sheets with Killian had to be the best way to take care of it, it just had to.

Killian's eyes darkened at the sight of her above him, her golden hair wild and tangled with the flower crown still miraculously in place, her breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts. His hook and hand settled on her hips, steadying her frantic thrusts, but he made no move to control her pace, letting her run wild above him. Not for the first time Emma was grateful he seemed to understand what she wanted, that this time she wanted it fast and hard and on her terms. Every so often he would push his hips up to meet her downward strokes and it would send sparks shooting through both of them. Emma's hands fell back to lean against his thighs, the shift in position pushing Killian's cock deeper and sending them both to moaning when he hit that magical spot again.

She was so close, the edge almost within her grasp and she needed to fall over it, some irrational part of her believing it was the only way she would find relief from everything. Killian sensed her urgency and brushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the nub until she came crashing down around him.

Her thrusts lost their frantic edge as Killian worked her through the waves of pleasure. She had barely regained awareness, her body still quivering with the aftershocks, when Killian flipped them over so she was on her back. He climbed back on top of her and settled between her thighs, the heavy weight of his length, still hard and needing release, sliding against her core. But instead of taking her right away he kissed her, sweet and slow. The movement tugged at something inside Emma and she clung to it, to the warmth it provided that felt so safe.

Killian slid his length inside her again and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. This time when he took her it was with slow strokes meant to elongate both their pleasures, meant to build to a slow and gradual peak. It was so at odds with how she had taken him before, the harsh strokes that the darkness seemed to crave somehow empty and hollow compared with the slow and reverent love that the man moving above her wanted to give. It ebbed the tide of the heat still racing through her, cooling the lust as it gave way to affection and Emma let herself fall a little more in love with Killian at the sensation.

They reached their peaks together, both of them clutching each other with hands and lips and locked eyes. When their hearts stopped pounding in their ears and they could breathe normally again they didn't pull away from each other. They let their hands wander across the other's skin, speaking for them when their mouths failed with touches that were less needy and more soothing.

'Thank you,' Emma's hands said, running along the back of his neck.

'I'm here for you, always,' Killian's hand answered, dancing along her cheek to cradle her face in reassurance.

Emma's fingers traced nonsense over his heart and her gaze flickered between his eyes and lips, silently saying what she had only had the strength to do vocally once before.

'I love you.'

He smiled, understanding her even then, and bent down to kiss her again. The kiss lasted only a moment but held an age of understanding and devotion. Killian reluctantly rolled aside and removed his hook and brace, throwing them onto the bedside table before crawling under the covers and opening his arms to her. Emma smiled and joined him under the blankets. She turned her back toward him, pulling his arms around her waist and forcing his body to curl around hers. She felt his nose nuzzle against the back of her head, breathing in the scent of her. His thumb rubbed against her stomach and hers rubbed against the stump of his left arm.

Eventually Killian's stroking thumb slowed to a stop, and when his breathing had mostly evened out, his breaths against the back of her neck coming in less noticeable puffs, Emma knew he was teetering on the edge of wakefulness and sleep. She pulled the arm around her stomach tighter, hoping to reassure herself that he was still there with her. That she hadn't lost him yet. Hadn't lost herself yet. Curled up next to Killian, skin on skin, she could pretend that nothing was wrong, and that nothing dark was growing stronger inside her every time she used her new magic.

Come morning she knew there would be no pretending, and that she would have to face everything that had and hadn't happened yet. But at least she would have Killian by her side, and she knew their love would be enough for her to keep fighting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Random-ish question, Dopey the Dwarf crossed the Storybrooke town line and turned into a tree. Back in Camelot, Merlin is 'trapped' in a tree that looks kinda similar to Dopey's tree. Is there a connection there or am I looking for gold in a salt mine?**

 **Read and Review as always!**


End file.
